En un juego se pueden jugar dos
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: Cuando Elliot se aburre…piensa que Olivia le agradara un juego sin límites. E/O


**Nota: los detectives no son míos, tampoco la serie, solo la historia es mía.**

**: En un juego se pueden jugar dos:**

**Summary: Cuando Elliot se aburre…piensa que Olivia le agradara un juego sin límites.**

Elliot Stabler, estaba en su escritorio, jugando con su lapicero, ya no había nadie, solo quedaban él y Olivia.

Olivia estaba escribiendo en la computadora sobre un caso que no había podido terminar esa misma tarde, ella sabía que Elliot la estaba esperando.

-Ell, enserio, puedes irte ya, como si no me hubiera quedado sola otras veces.-le volvió a repetir Olivia por tercera vez.

-Liv, ya quedamos, cuando acabes, iremos a cenar, yo invito.-le contesto.

-No es eso Elliot, si no, se nota que estas muy aburrido.-le dijo Olivia posando sus ojos en los de Elliot.

-Sigue con tu trabajo Liv.-le dijo y ella volteo a la computadora.

Entonces Elliot agarro una hoja, arranco una esquina de esta, la arrugo hasta que quedo hecha bolita y se la aventó a su compañera.

-¡Elliot!-le grito por haberla interrumpido en su trabajo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto como si fuera inocente.

-¡Vamos, no te hagas el inocente! ¡Se que tu fuiste el que me aventó la bolita de papel!-le volvió a gritar la castaña.

-Y… ¿Hay algún problema con eso?-le pregunto Elliot.

-Oh, claro que lo hay.-le dijo Olivia y se levanto de su silla, se dirigió al garrafón de agua, sirvió un vaso y se dirigió a su compañero.

-¡Olivia, no te atrevas!-le grito su compañero pero Olivia no hizo caso alguno y le aventó el vaso con agua.

-En un juego siempre se pueden jugar dos.-le dijo Olivia y se volvió a sentar en su silla, continuando con su trabajo.

Elliot se levanto de su silla, se dirigió a la máquina de café, se aseguro que estuviera frio, se llevo la jarra donde estaba el café y sin que se diera cuenta Olivia le tiro el café en todo su cuerpo.

-Pensé que como tenias mucho trabajo, un poco de café no te afectaría.-le dijo Elliot mostrando una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Elliot! ¡Esta blusa es blanca y no traigo un abrigo para taparme!-le grito una muy furiosa Olivia y sin pensarlo dos veces Olivia agarro su tasa con té y se lo aventó a Elliot, y como pensó que eso era poco, se dirigió al escritorio donde estaba el café en polvo, se volteo hacia su compañero y se lo aventó.

-Creo que el té y el café no son muy buena combinación.-le dijo Olivia y después se empezó a reír por la cara que mostraba su compañero.

-Olivia Benson de esta no te salvas.-le dijo su compañero advirtiéndole.

-Uyy que miedo me das, tal vez deba de esconderme.-le dijo poniendo sus brazos en su cintura esperando.

-Veras que si doy miedo.-le dijo acercándose al garrafón de agua, se sirvió un vaso de agua.-Cuando busco venganza.

-Creo que me vas a copiar mi idea de mojarte.-le dijo Olivia.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es vengarte.-le dijo mientras le aventaba el vaso de agua.

-Creo que tienes razón.-le dijo y copio su idea del vaso de agua.

Y antes de que su compañero le aventara otro vaso de agua, Olivia se dirigió hacia donde estaba el café y le aventó la bolsa donde venia todo el café.

-¡Benson!-le grito y le aventó el vaso que tenía en su mano, se dirigió a donde estaba la bolsa de azúcar y se la aventó.-La venganza es dulce ¿no crees?

-¡Elliot! ¡Ya basta!-le grito.

-¡Tu empezaste esto!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Fuiste tú el que empezó con sus bolitas de papel!

-¡Te tienes que aguantar Benson!-le grito y corrió hacia ella, la cargo y le empezó a dar vueltas.

-¡Elliot bájame ya!-le grito su compañera pegándole en la espalda, pero sabía que era inútil que le hicieran daño esos golpes.

-¡Bien, pero te espera algo peor!-le dijo riéndose.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-le pregunto Olivia pero cuando vio que las manos de Elliot se dirigían a su estomago, reacciono.- ¡No Elliot! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Odio las cosquillas!

-Lo lamento.-le dijo Elliot y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Olivia no paraba de reír y rogar que parara, pero Elliot estaba emocionado con la risa que escuchaba de su compañera.

-¡Para Elliot! ¡Para! ¡Pido la paz! ¡Jajajajajajaja! –gritaba su compañera que estaba en el suelo de la comisaria.

-De acuerdo.-le dijo y se quedo viendo la cara de su compañera, que ahora mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-le pregunto Olivia cuando sintió la mirada de su compañero.

-Es que tienes azúcar aquí.-le dijo y beso su mejilla.-Aquí.-beso su frente.-Aquí.-beso su nariz.-Aquí.-beso sus parpados.-Aquí.-beso la comisura de sus labios.-Y aquí.-le dijo y beso sus labios, tenían azúcar y con el sabor de los labios de Olivia, le encantaba, ella no se quedo atrás, puso sus manos en su cuello y sus piernas las enredo en sus caderas, ambos estaban perdiendo el control, ahora fue Olivia la que quedo arriba de Elliot mientras se quitaba la blusa y lo volvía a besar, la pasión se sentía en el aire, Elliot la volvió a voltear y Olivia grito por el frio piso que sintió en su espalda desnuda.

-No lo haremos aquí.-le dijo Elliot cuando recupero la respiración.

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunto una muy excitada Olivia.

-En primero, porque podría llegar cragen o cualquier otra persona y nos vería y ambos perderíamos el trabajo, en segunda, no es el lugar apropiado para hacerlo, y tercera porque no sé si estés segura.-acabo de decir Elliot.

-En primera tienes razón, en segunda, tengo un departamento, y en tercera, estoy segura de todo.-le acabo de decir Olivia para después pararse del piso.

-¿Eso significa que…?-empezó a decir Elliot.

-Que vayamos a mi departamento.-le dijo Olivia mientras se ponía su blusa.

-¿Estás segura?-le pregunto Elliot parpadeando.

-En un juego se pueden jugar dos ¿No crees?-dijo Olivia con voz sensual.

-Nunca pensé que fueras así Olivia.-le dijo Elliot mientras se paraba.

-Te eh amado por todos los años que estamos juntos y esta es mi única oportunidad contigo, aunque sé que te irás en la mañana, si lo admito me dolerá pero tengo que aceptar lo que el destino me depare, y ese destino es que tu nunca estarás conmigo.-le dijo Olivia con una lagrima en su mejilla.

Elliot la retiro con su mano y beso a Olivia, pero el beso fue dulce, sin rebasar los límites, solo fue un beso casto.

-Te prometo que estaremos juntos.-le dijo Elliot.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, ven vamos a tu departamento.-le dijo y tomo la mano de su compañera, que pronto seria su esposa.

_**¿Comentarios?**_

_**Son las 10:31 y aquí sigo jeje tenía que subir este One-Shot que se me ocurrió jeje.**_

_**Adiós.**_

_**Paola Cullen Stabler SVU 4Ever.**_


End file.
